


The Thickness of an Ass

by barfboi



Series: Short Trips to Regret Land (Cursed Fics) [4]
Category: The Invisible Man - H. G. Wells, Tumblr - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barfboi/pseuds/barfboi
Summary: This one goes out to Sam, who's dog is very cute. 2019 was a wild year for the classic literature fandom and if you weren't there when It happened, this probably won't mean anything to you.
Series: Short Trips to Regret Land (Cursed Fics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Thickness of an Ass

The house was shaking. They were coming from every side, every inch of the house was covered in them. Don't let them in, just don't let them in, he thought.

"What the hell Kemp, how did this happen?"

"How could we let it get this far?"

* * *

_August 2nd 2019_

They sat on their bed, contemplating. This was very important to them and they didn't know how it would turn out. 

Their whole life they had wondered. Wondered if He could possibly be him. Their father.

_3 words.._

The question contained just 3 words.

_It started with 3 simple words.._

"Oh what the hell?" They said to themselves. They pressed send.

_Kemp is father_

Ever since they were small they had wondered. That guy from The Invisible Man by Welly Boi. Was he their father?

But that's not how the world took their question. The thing about an ask consisting of only 3 words is that it's so easy to be misunderstood. Words are funny like that.

You can have the most innocent intentions but-

* * *

It was so loud that you couldn't hear your own thoughts anymore. The cries of the swarm surrounding his house were more or less different but at one point they had melded into one.

Piercing through the town, only 3 words.

" **Kemp is thicc** "

* * *

_August 2019_

How could this have happened?

They were just trying to get clearance on their heritage. This was never supposed to happen. How could they have been so foolish?

Their words were misunderstood by everyone.

The internet is a dark and dirty place. Where they had written "father" everyone had understood "Daddy".

No one couldve imagined the amount of thirst that existed for Dr. Kemp from The Invisible Man.

* * *

Kemp was hopeless. How could he ever get out of this situation? He wasn't even quite sure how it had happened.

"I don't know either", said a voice beside him.

"What? Who are you?"

"It's me", the voice said. "The protagonist."

" **And now kiss** ", cried the crowd

* * *

_2019_

It had gotten really obscene once the other characters were forced into this whole nightmare. Griffin, while obscure, was still at least related to Dr Kemp in obvious ways.

But how did Henry Jekyll, Victor Frankenstein, Lord Henry, Dorian Gray and the characters from Dracula fit into all of this?

* * *

The cries intensified.

Kemp's house was now full of people he didn't know.

"Who are you people?"

They were endless. They were **real** and **actual**.

And the thirst that existed for them was nearly impossible to satisfy.

* * *

_2020_

It was over. The only thing reminding them of the horrors of the past were about 50 realactual accounts who had occupied their separate niche.

Only few people remembered, if they were brave enough.

But _they_ never got an answer! It wasn't fair!

* * *

Kemp had peace. No one dared to speak of the months his house was surrounded by thirsty people wanting to **clap his cheeks.**

He tried to forget but he never really could.

It was silent now, he enjoyed that.

Suddenly he spotted the shadow of a person from the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" he asked with fear in his voice.

The words were faint but determined.

" **Are you my father, Kemp?** "


End file.
